Sadie's Last Stand
by Dezy Wezy
Summary: This story is mainly about how Sadie dies and what her last action is. Also how the other characters react to her death and what they do. Rated T just incase for the violence. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**I don't anything!**

**Carter's POV**

Everything has been going great. I have been living in the Brooklyn house with Sadie training young and inexperienced magicians. A few moths ago I asked Zia out and ever since then we have been dating. I am very glad also to report that before Walt died because of his curse Anubis merged with him and I keeping him alive. Right after they asked out Sadie and she said yes. I wasn't too happy about them dating my sister. Don't get me wrong I really like Walt almost as a brother but Anubis is the one I don't like and don't want to be with my little sister. Every time I see them together I get upset but always push it aside. It has been four years since Horus and Isis had made contact with us but just recently Sadie and I noticed them speaking to us. It seems that they're finally come to terms with us not making Horus but Ra pharaoh and invited us to the land of Dead. I know what your thinking why the Land of the Dead? Well since Osiris our father wanted to be there they agreed to meet there. I was actually shocked because when gods enter the Land of the Dead they lose their powers. For them to do that and leave themselves unguarded it really must be serious and agreed for both Sadie and I to be there. They told to come tonight at promptly 6:00. I looked down at my watch and it read 5:50 so I decided to go and collect Sadie. When I entered her room I saw her sitting at her desk with music blaring. She wore black skinny jeans, ballerina flats surprisingly, a blue cardigan with a purple shirt underneath, and to top it all of a new purple streak. I was surprised by how she looked and then she mumbled, "The only reason I am dressed like this is because I promised mum that next time I saw her I would be dressed a little more civil and change my style."

I was surprised that Sadie did this for mom but I knew how much Sadie loved her and with that I quickly announced, "I think we should be going to see Walt so he can make a portal there." She quickly nodded and with that we walked quietly down to Walt's room full of anticipation. I knocked three times and he opened up and greeted me but then he lit up when he saw Sadie next to me and asked why she was dressed like than and if we were ready to go. She gave me the same answer and we walked into his room. He really didn't decorate much. The walls were a simple grey with accents of black; he had a bed, desk dresser and a pile of book in the corner of his room. When he was done summoning a portal he spoke up and said, "Good luck guys and have a safe trip." After he said that Sadie and him quickly kissed goodbye and we stepped through the portal.

_Page break_

When we stepped into the Land of the Dead a great deal of gods and goddesses were their and greeting us. On the other side of the room there were numerous tables filled with every imaginable food possible. We decided we should check it out Bast our favorite feline friend took us into a very bone-crushing hug and said, "I am so happy to see that my kittens are doing well. Sadie are you still going out with that _dog_?" Sadie sheepishly looked up at her and replied, "Bast I really do like him and yes we are going out." With that quickly scooted around the fact and went to go find and attend to Ra. We still were trying to find the food table but before we could Osiris our father and our mother popped out of nowhere and boomed, "Children I am so happy to see you both! It has been far to long since I have seen my children. Promise me come visit us more often when you have time off."

"Of course will come visit you guys when we have free time." Then after mom told Sadie how good she looked and how she should try to explore new fashion choices and dad asked how the basketball season was doing we finally made our way to the tables filled with food. Before we could make our plate I saw the last god I wanted to see. Anubis. "Why hello Lord and Lady Kane it's very nice seeing you here." I could tell most of the conversation was directed towards Sadie but I was ok with that since I really didn't care for Anubis. So I started stuffing my mouth with sweets.

**Sadie's POV**

The party was really nice but I know at the end of the night Carter and I would have to sit down with Horus and Isis to discuss matters that are bothering them. Anubis never really left my side most of the night and it was a nice feeling having him around. A couple of times I had to make a sarcastic comment because after all I am Sadie Kane. Just as Isis was going to make a toast the side of the wall exploded. After it did we saw some rebel magicians enter the room and they gave a speech about how they were going to destroy every god. Most of them were big brawly men. A lot of them had piercings and were covered in tattoos. They looked around the crowd and noticed Carter and I standing there with our weapons ready. The the main guy spoke up in a scratchy voice, "Instead of battling with the gods why don't we battle with the great Carter and Sadie Kane. Since they're so powerful that they saved the world from chaos I'm sure they could defeat us. Right?" this instantly sent chills down my spine, and I felt Anubis's grip on my waist tighten. The rebel magicians obviously liked this idea because they were chanting yes. I looked at my brother only to find a very pale, nervous and sweating Carter. He met my gaze and shook his head yes. I could hear in the background the gods and goddesses cheering for us and others arguing. I looked into the crowd and found my mother crying and my father comforting her. I knew I had to do this so I turned around looked at Anubis right in the eyes and found pain in them. I kissed him sweetly and he begged me, "Sadie please don't do this. You don't have to. I can't lose you!"

I gave him a sad smile and looked away because if I looked at him again I would probably start crying so instead I link arms with Carter and walked to the front of the room. When we finally made our way up there I found two big men who were to be our opponents and they had name tags on their shirts that read: Jackson, and Claude. To me they both looked equally scary and Carter seemed to notice how nervous I was because he quietly mumbled, "Don't worry Sadie will get through this."

I really believed what he was saying and that gave me a shred of confidence. I noticed that all of the gods left but only Anubis, Osiris, Bes and Bast stayed. I figured that the gods didn't want to be anywhere near a fight since they had no powers and could die. They told us there were no rules and whoever dies or gets seriously hurt will lose. There really was no way we could lose with so much at stake. I really had a funny feeling about how this fight would end, but pushed it aside, stood back to back with Carter, our opponent on either side of us, and with that we began the fight.

**REVIEW! Suggestions are welcomed! Happy reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own anything! Thanks for the reviews and followings! OOC

**Sadie's POV**

I instantly knew these two magicians were extremely skilled and were the real deal. By myself I would've probably gotten myself killed instantly and I knew I needed to rely on Isis's power. I wasn't sure at first if I should since I didn't know if she would answer but then I noticed Carter summoned his battle avatar and realized that the gods were actually helping us out this time. So I concentrated for a second and almost instantly I felt the power of Isis coursing through my whole body giving me an abundant supply of power. Jackson and I both summoned and avatar to fight our battle. Since I was using an avatar I couldn't break my concentration because if I did the avatar would disappear. I was actually winning so I felt pretty confidant and quickly looked over to how Carter was doing. I noticed that he wasn't doing well and before I could get my concentration back on track I saw my avatar being punctured in the heart and crumpling to the ground. Since I lost that I muttered a spell to kill his avatar and a few other spells Isis directed me to. I waited to see the reaction my spells had and was shocked and quite upset that he deflected them all. The only good it did was destroying his avatar. He must've been pretty upset so he spoke a lot of advanced spells that I didn't recognize. In that moment I felt so thankful Isis was with me and deflected the deadly spells. Even thought Isis was with me I started to feel a little weak and I decided to yell, "_TAS._"

I didn't think it would do much but how very wrong I was. When I yelled that I looked right at him and noticed how tired and vulnerable he looked and then I realized he was tapping into his own magic supply and wasn't hosting a god to give him unlimited power like me. Before he noticed what I spoke the pink ribbons wrapped around his body and encased him tightly. I walked over to him and what I didn't know was that a gold aura was glowing around me. This was Isis's mark of approval and victory. As soon as it came it left that quickly a long with Isis. I looked down at a very weekend Jackson and in that moment I didn't have the heart to kill him or hurt him so I used all of my power to open a way to the duat and sent him through it. After I did this I fell to my knees because I know if I used anymore magic it would burn me alive. I quickly placed my eyes to the fight with Carter and understood that my brother was losing the fight. I really didn't have any strength left but I willed my feet to run over to the fight and as soon as I did I saw Claude blast Carter's battle avatar away and Carter collapse on the ground. When Carter collapsed Claude advanced and I saw a long sharp dagger materialize in his hand. I instantly knew he was going to kill Carter who was stumbling to get up. I willed my feet to run faster and when I did I forced myself in front of Carter. When I did I felt the dagger enter itself into my abdomen. I heard yelling and I placed my hand where the dagger was inserted only to feel blood pouring out uncontrollably.

**Carter's POV**

When I looked over to a bloody Sadie realization set in. Sadie saved my life and took the dagger for herself. In that moment I felt exasperated and fierce. I took my kopesh summoned the power of Horus and rammed it right through Claude. Immediately he crumpled to the ground dead. I usually don't want to kill people no matter who it is but in this situation I had to other choice. I quickly ran over to Sadie and saw her lying down on her back and a large pool of blood gathered around her. I saw how sickly pale she looked and I started to let tears slip down my face because I know when a person loses a certain amount of blood there is no going back. At my side Bast stood muttering healing spells, Bes stood by me looking over in disbelief, dad was crouched behind Sadie crying, and Anubis was holding Sadie's hand and telling her everything will be ok.

**Anubis's POV**

When I walked over to Sadie and saw the blood pooling around her a part inside of me died. I kept telling her everything would be ok but I was just trying to grasp onto any hope that it would be. I looked over to Bast who stopped her spells and shook her head. I looked down to Sadie and met her beautiful blue eyes filled with pain. I knew she only had moments to live when I heard Sadie's voice it snapped me back into reality and I clanged to every word she way saying. She took a deep breath and began,

"Dad I love you so much and couldn't wish for a better for a better father"

"Sadie my little girl please don't leave" I noticed that her whole shirt was covered in blood and she spoke again…"Bes thank you so much for protecting me and I consider you a close friend." "Kid no need to talk like that your going to be fine." I knew this hurt him to say.

Then she turned to look at a tear stricken Bast. "Bast you were always there for me and I will miss you so much. Just know that I really loved having you around." With that tears began to silently fall on Sadie's face. Bast lifted her head and croaked out, "I always will love you my little kitten." Then she shifted to look at Carter.

"Dearest brother don't blame yourself for what I did. I chose this fate. I want you to know that I thank you for being the best big brother anyone ever had and don't dwell on me. Have a life with Zia and make me proud. I love you so much don't ever forget that."

"Sadie please don't leave me! I can't let you die!" tears were racing down his face soaking him.

At last she turned to me and sadly smiled which made her wince with pain. "Anubis I love you so much and I wish I had more time to spend with you but since I don't I want you to know the time we did spend together was the best part of my life I will cherish that forever .I love you."

I really couldn't find a voice but I managed a scratchy emotional filled, " Sadie I will always love you and never forget the moments we spent together." At that I bent down and kissed her one last time. After I lifted my head up I looked into her eyes and saw her let out her last breathe. I was crying so badly and hugging onto Sadie wishing it was just a dream. I looked up to see Carter screaming, "THIS IS MY FAULT THAT SHE'S DEAD! IF I JUST FAUGHT BETTER I COULD'VE SAVED MY BABY SISTER!"

After he got that out he collapsed sobbing and his body shaking uncontrollable. I know these few days will be filled with hard tasks in front of me between telling everyone, weighing her heart, and having to plan her funeral. At this moment I didn't think about anything and let myself howl and wail in pain that I just lost the love of my life. Look down at the lifeless girl whom I loved so deeply dead knowing I will never love again.

Review please! Suggestions welcome! PLeaz be nice! Love ya!

1

1 


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own anything! Review!

**Carters POV**

This is my entire fault. Sadie didn't need to die. I should have been the one on the ground bleeding to death. I don't know how I am going to make it through her funeral and telling everyone but I know people look up to me for strength and I will have to put on a face and act that I do even though inside it's eating me a live. Sadie had her whole life in front of her. I could see her and Walt getting married and raising a family but none of that will ever happen because she took that stupid dagger for me! After I get a hold of myself I see Anubis holding Sadie in his arms probably wishing it were a dream, Bast is crying and yelping that her kitten is gone, Bes is trying to comfort Bast but having tears threatening to spill over, and dad remaining quiet but tears speeding down his face. About an hour later everyone got somewhat of a hold on themselves and we decided that Bast, Bes, and I should go and tell everyone at the Brooklyn house. I know this is not going to be easy and is going to be the hardest thing I have ever done. A few minutes later a portal appeared and us three stepped through leaving Sadie's body in the care of my father and Anubis. When I stepped through a few initiates saw I was covered in blood and gave me worried looks. I then called for an immediate meeting to be held with the whole house. When they all were situated I looked at Walt and noticed Anubis didn't tell him yet since he wasn't crying. I took a deep breath and slowly began, " Guys something terrible has happened today. First let me start from the beginning. Isis and Horus to go to a gathering and talk to us about matters that were bothering them then summoned Sadie and me. They called only us because we are there most powerful hosts. Almost every god and goddess was there but if they entered the Land of the Dead they automatically lose their power. The night was going pretty well until some rebel magicians blew up the side of the wall and challenged all of the gods knowing they are all defenseless to a fight. They were about to do this until they saw Sadie and I in the crowd."

I quickly looked up to make sure everyone was following and caught Walt's worried expression. Before I could begin speaking again one of the initiates yelled, "Where's Sadie?"

"I'm getting to that." I replied in a tight and harsh voice.

Then I began speaking, "When they saw Sadie and I they challenged us to a duel and we excepted. Most of the gods left but only Bes, Bast, Osiris, and Anubis stayed to watch and give support. Then the fight began. Sadie was doing pretty good and before I knew it she banished her magician into the duat." I pause and smile because I'm talking of Sadie as if she's still alive.

Just as quickly as I paused I began speaking again, "Me on the other hand was having some difficulty. The magician I was facing was a very advanced and skilled one even without the help of the gods. Before I know it I'm on the ground stumbling to get up and Claude the magician I was facing had a nasty looking dagger in his hand ready to throw at me. A second later he did just that and before I could react Sadie threw herself in front of me and took the dagger." At this I heard a chorus of gasps. "When she took the dagger for me anger boiled inside me and I killed Claude instantly. After I was done I ran to Sadie's side and I knew she lost too much blood. A few minutes later I was looking over at my sister's lifeless body covered in blood…dead."

When I was finished almost everyone was crying and praying it wasn't true. I looked over to Walt who was throwing a tantrum and crying hysterically screaming that he should have been there to protect her.

**Jazz's POV**

I can't believe it… one of my best friends dead. I don't know if the Brooklyn house will ever be the same. Poor Carter. After a while I left for my room and started crying quietly.

**Zia's POV**

I know Sadie and I fought sometimes but I can't imagine my one day sister-in-law dead. I view her as the bravest person I knew because she took the dagger for Carter. I would probably have a nervous breakdown if it were Carter. I feel so bad for him but I have to stay strong for him.

**Walt's POV**

No no no no no no no Sadie can't be dead. That's what I keep thinking. I blame myself for not being there and protecting the love of my life. I blame Carter for not fighting better. I blame the world for being so unfair. When I heard Sadie died my will to live died with her. I don't know what to do or say. I feel so numb and lifeless. After I finally calm down I drag myself to my room and stare at the picture beside my bed of Sadie and I smiling and happy. My life will never feel complete without Sadie and I feel Anubis feels the same way.

_One week later_

**Carter's POV**

Today is Sade's funeral and the day I am dreading. When I wake up I quickly get dressed into a black suit with a black tie. When I walk down to breakfast everyone eats in silence. I really don't eat and just watch the clock. Anubis and dad told me they would plan the funeral and it would be held in the Land of the Dead. At 10:00 a portal appeared for everyone to go into. We all stood up quietly and walked through the portal me leading them. When we walked through we saw about a hundred cushy black chairs lined in rows facing a podium. Next to the podium there was a huge collage of pictures of Sadie when she was a little kid, Sadie and I, Sadie and our family, her school pictures, and she with Walt. I noticed a lot of initiates started crying already. Then when I was about to sit down I noticed a rectangular coffin that was black with gold trimmings. I quickly ran over to it and saw my baby sister dressed in a beautiful dress that was blue. Her hair curled, and makeup on. She seemed so peaceful as if she was sleeping. I knelt down and hugged her delicately then I placed a quick kiss on top of her forehead. When I was done I saw everyone was gathered around crying and some giving me looks of pity. I looked over to Walt and saw his eyes were puffy and red. Osiris soon walked out with Anubis behind. Osiris walked over to the podium and asked us to take a seat. I was asked to take the front seat. Anubis sat next to me. When he did I finally realized how horrible he looked. He had huge bags under his eyes; hair ragged and messed up, eyes red and bloodshot, and a very pale expression on his face. I quickly thanked him and he just waved it off. When the service was going to begin every god and goddess poured in and took a seat. With that the service began. My father spoke first saying how Sadie was very brave, how he can't believe his little girl is gone and how much he loved her. I promised myself the night before that I wouldn't cry but I couldn't help it. I sat there and sobbed quietly. I glanced over to Anubis and saw he was having a difficult time keeping back tears. A few more gods and goddess spoke of how wonderful Sadie was and they were right. Then it was my turn to speak. I really didn't want to speak but I knew it was the right thing to do. So I slowly got up from my seat and walked over to the podium. I took a deep breath but before I was about to speak I was cut off by my father saying, "Carter before you speak I have a surprise for everyone. You see I thought I would bring Sadie here in her ghostly form to say goodbye to everyone."

When he was done speaking a little flicker appeared and formed into my little sister. She was dressed and looked just like she did in her coffin. The only difference between them is ghostly Sadie is transparent and had an aura that followed her as she walked. When she finally entered the room I heard the initiates gasp. She timidly looked at everyone and then at me and said, "Hi everyone."

**Cliffhanger! What will be everyone's reactions? REVIEW! Review! Review! Suggestions welcomed! Should Sadie come back to life or should everyone move on? Tell me what YOU think!**


	4. Authors Note

**Hey guys sorry this isn't an update chapter but I need to know what you guys think.**

**Should I make them go on a quest to save Sadie and bring her back to life or let everyone move and write what happens latter down the road?**

**Please tell me!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for not updating in a long time! Enjoy and make sure to Review! I don't own anything!**

**Sadie's POV**

I looked around at everyone and there was a mix of shock and grief-stricken faces looking at me dressed head to toe in black. Osiris spoke up so I didn't have to and admitted; "I thought I would bring Sadie back in her ghostly form so you could see her again and say your goodbyes."

I could tell this was very hard on him and he chose each word precisely. Carter ran up to me and hugged me but failed. His arms went right through me. When he finally looked up into my eyes I saw that he had been crying and looked very drained. I felt a little guilty because I know I was the cause of this. Carter then spoke up in a loud whisper and I'm sure everyone could hear, "Sadie this is all my fault I'm so sorry! I should never of let you taken that dagger! I'm so sorry!" then he just started crying.

"Carter! This is not your fault! It's mine. I chose to jump in front of that dagger to protect you. When I did I thought I was doing something good by letting you live and having a life. Please try to live and have a good life…for me."

Carter and everyone else clang on to every word I said and I felt bad that everyone was in such a bad state.

Carter looked up at me with tears still streaming down his face but nodded and stood by my side.

I was really dreading seeing Walt and Anubis but I knew it would happen. Anubis ran up to me after I was done talking to Carter and just looked at me in disbelief. I looked into his chocolaty brown eyes and melted. Then I took a little notice to how he looked and was surprised. His eyes had huge bags under them, his hair was messier then usual, he looked paler then normal, and he had tears threating to spill over. I felt so horrible because I know I did this to him a god. I felt everyone eyes on me but I ignored them all and focused on Anubis. He approached me slowly and spoke in a hoarse but hushed slow voice so only I could here, "Sadie my dearest you left me alone with know one to love. I promise you that I will never love anyone else ever again. I love you."

First let me tell you the great Sadie Kane never cries. Until now. Silent tears fell down. When he said that I knew I did the worst thing and broke him. I reached out to touch his cheek but my hand went through him. I didn't know how to reply to that so all I choked out was, "I love you too."

He gave me a sad smile. That smile just broke my heart even more. If he said anything else to me I know I would break down and cause a scene but I knew I couldn't because I had to show everyone on the outside I was being strong about this and maybe in some bloody way they could get closure. After about a half hour I spoke to mostly everyone and they gave me their goodbyes. Some of them included: Zia, Alyssa, Jaz, Khufu, Isis, Horus, Bes, Bast surprisingly Set, Osiris, Felix etc. I was so relived that it finally ended but I thought to soon because when I turned around I saw a broken down Walt waiting to speak to me. Like Carter and Anubis he really looked run down. He had a baggy suit on, bags under his eyes, red puffy, blood shot eyes from crying and most likely lack of sleep. He hugged me but again he went right through me. When that happened he backed up and I saw tears falling in a steady pace. He looked at me and then in a shaky voice confessed, "Sadie I have been thinking about this a lot and I finally came to a conclusion. If I can't live with you I don't want to live anymore."

I was shocked and heart broken but I knew what I had to do. "Walt can you please give me my last dying wish?"

He looked up and without hesitation and exclaimed, "Anything Sadie. Whatever you say it's yours."

I felt bad for asking him but I knew I had to toughen up and bite the bloody bullet, "Walt my last dying wish I need is for you to not give up on life just because _I_ died. Live a long happy life even though I won't be in it. Can you do that?"

When I finished he looked at me like I just shot him but nodded. I bid my goodbyes to everyone and told them I'll see them one day. Osiris made a portal for me to return back to the afterlife.

**Anubis's POV**

Seeing Sadie again opened up all the wounds up again from losing her. I know for a fact that I will never love again and my heart will always belong to Sadie. When she finally left the funeral ended and most people and gods left. The only people that stayed were Osiris, Carter, Zia, Bast, Bes, Walt, and I. We were gathered around Sadie's coffin. I really don't know how I will be able to handle this. I have never loved anyone but that all changed when Sadie came along and now I have to bury the love of my life. Osiris spoke some comforting but sad words and buried Sadie. I looked over to Carter and saw him leaning on Zia crying. When Sadie was finally buried we all left to go to our homes to deal with our grief.

_One week later_

It's been a week since the funeral and a very hard one. I barley slept, always cried when I was alone, and went back to my horrible self never smiling. Osiris called for me and I reluctantly got out of my bed and dressed in all black. When I was ready I finally went to his throne and saw Carter, Walt and Zia already there. Carter looked horrible and Walt looked ten times worse since the last time I saw him. Then again I couldn't speak because probably I looked just as bad. I looked at Osiris expectantly and he began, " I called you all here to discuss a very important topic."

"Which is?" Carter snapped. Osiris didn't seem fazed and continued, "I have a question for everyone. Would you like to see Sadie again living?"

This question was followed by silence and then a chorus I yes's. I didn't understand what he was getting at but before I could ask he cut me off and explained, "Well since my daughter died I have taken it very hard and I decided to do some research and consult Osiris about bringing back the dead. Before anybody says that it's a hopeless cause and there is no way to bring back the dead your wrong. The only way to bring Sadie back is if you go on a quest and face multiple test's."

I was literally in a state of shock. The only thing that I comprehended was I could see my beloved Sadie again!

_**Review! Suggestions Welcome! Tell me how I am doing by giving me constructive criticism! What should the quest be?**_


End file.
